


Who would've thought?

by heyluisahere



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Party, Prom, Tyrus Week (Andi Mack)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 22:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyluisahere/pseuds/heyluisahere
Summary: Cyrus and TJWho would've thought?this is finale + post finale/post canon





	Who would've thought?

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic! please be nice  
> the songs are "I couldn't be more in love" by the 1975 and "eduardo e monica" by Legião Urbana (I translated the lyric)

"Is there anything else you wanna know?"  
His head was spinning and TJ felt like his heart was trying to leave his chest. "Will I actually be brave enough to admit my feelings?" He thought as Cyrus was right there, in front of him, with his perfect eyes and a tiny adorable smile. Their hands separated by just a few inches.  
He wanted to close the gap between them so much.  
It was like his hand was being moved closer to Cyrus's by a extraordinary magnetism, his gut telling him to take his hand. TJ remember a quotes from one of his favorite books:  
"Our instincts were sometimes stronger than our minds."  
That was so true.  
Their fingertips almost brushed but a mix of emotions clutched his chest; fear, anxiety, love, and he hesitated, pulling away.  
Cyrus noticed TJ's hand, but the blonde boy was too hesitant to look him in the eye. "Is this actually happening?" Cyrus thought as his heart pounded insanely, just like TJ's. "Does he like me back?" The idea seemed off in the last couple of day due to TJ's approximation to Kira. But he thought of all the times where Cyrus thought TJ might like him, the swingsets, all the nicknames and the way TJ looked at him sometimes.  
"Is there anything you wanna tell me?"  
"Yeah" TJ blurted out; there was no turning back now. Life's short, love's rare and all the questions buzzing in his head seemed to have only one answer: Cyrus.  
"Is there anything you wanna tell... me?"  
Cyrus looked up, meeting his eyes. "Yes" he said, as a soft smile took over his facial expression.  
This couldn't be real. It seemed like all the weight TJ had been carrying for so long finally lifted his shoulders. There was so much said in the unsaid, and that little "yes" was one of the greatest things he had ever heard. He could finally breathe.  
TJ exhaled, Cyrus smiled. They intertwhined their fingers and time stoped. There was nothing else in the world, just the two of them. They were alive, young, holding hands. And it was beautiful.

"At the best of times, I'm lonely in my mind  
But I can find something to show you  
If you have got the time"

"God, I love this song" TJ mumbled. Everything was so fresh, both of them felt the butterflies of something new and exciting happening.  
After the events on the bench, they came back to the party still holding hands, something that sparked a few looks, a smile from Buffy and a wink from Andi. They were happy for them, Cyrus and TJ couldn't ask for anything better.

"Why would I rely on the things that I did right?  
She said, "I gave you four years of my life"

Cyrus stood up quickly and placed himself in front of TJ  
"Thelonious Jagger Kippen, aka TJ, aka not-so-scary-basketball-guy" TJ rolled his eyes with a smirk; "May I have this dance?"  
"Cyrus Goodman" he said, standing up and taking Cyrus's hand; "aka Underdog, aka chocolate chocolate chip muffin, you may."  
They made their way to the dancefloor.

"So what about these feelings I've got?  
We got it wrong  
And you said you've had enough"

They were slow dancing, lost in each other's eyes. Time was still and that moment was infinite.

"What about these feelings I've got?  
I couldn't be more in love"

"Cyrus and TJ;" Marty approached, putting his arm around Buffy "Who would've thought?"  
"Yeah..." Buffy mumbled "Who would've thought?"  
She then stood in front of him "Marty from the party, may I have this dance?"  
"Always" he replied.  
...

"So... You two?" Buffy said with a smirk. The good hair crew, TJ and Marty were the only ones left at the party, they were helping Andi clean up.  
"Yeah. I like him. A lot. Ever since I've known him" TJ replied, happier than he'd been for a long time.  
"I know. I figured a while ago"  
"You knew?" He squeaked, surprised. "How?"  
"How you look at him. And how he talks about you. I realized when you rapped that apology to me" She grinned. "You looked back at him. In my head I was like: OOHH, if he hurts Cyrus I'll kill him"  
"Seriously?" They laughed, the world seemed so light in that moment.  
"What about you and Marty, huh?" TJ teased  
"Love is in the air, I guess!" Buffy exclaimed.  
"Look at us, talking about boys. Who would've thought we'd end up as friends, right!?  
"I like our new dynamic, Kippen" she said.  
"Me too"

TJ Kippen and Buffy Driscoll, friends.  
Who would've thought?

"Thank you guys, really. You can all go home now" Andi said as they finished cleaning up after the party.  
"It was amazing" Buffy said, putting on her coat "It really was. Thanks Andi" Marty completed walking Buffy out.  
"I'm gonna go too. It was great Andi" TJ said and looked to Cyrus.  
"My parents are gonna pick me up. I'll just wait outside. See ya Andi" Cyrus said with a smile.  
Andi looked quickly at the two of them "Bye guys" she said and went back in.  
"So.... It was great" TJ sighed looking Cyrus in the eye.  
"It was... Do you wanna go out sometime? Just the two of us? We could go to the movies, or to the spoon..."  
"I'd really, really, really like that. Well, bye Cyrus" He leaned in for a brief moment, but hesitated and in the next instant he had already disappeared down the street.  
"Damn" TJ thought. What a shitty goodbye. All because he was too scared to do what he actually wanted to. But in that moment, he thought "screw it!" Life was indeed short, he could be dead tomorrow. He didn't want to regret not doing something because he was scared. His heart was pounding, and next thing he knew, he was running back to Andi's

"B..bye" Cyrus muttered" he was kinda hoping a warmer goodbye. They had all those moments after all, the hand hold, singing together, their dance...  
"Cyrus!" His thoughts were interrupted by an out of breath TJ running back to him.  
"Hey! Do you need a ride or something..." Cyrus started but TJ placed his hands on Cyrus's neck and pulled him into a kiss. Cyrus kissed him back; it was a soft, tender and it couldn't have been better. It ended just as abruptly as it started, TJ pulled away, gave a little smirk and ran down the street again.  
Cyrus just stood there, processing what had just happened. Who would've thought Cyrus Goodman, the awkward boy with 4 therapist parents would end up with the bitter captain of the basketball team, who, in the end wasn't bitter after all.  
They really did bring the best of each other.  
In the car ride back home, the song playing on the radio was perfect to describe the series of things that had happened in that afternoon.  
"Who'd once say that there's no reason in the things done by the heart?"  
Cyrus and TJ, boyfriends.  
Who would've thought?


End file.
